


5th Degree

by Mini_Goat



Series: SGC Episode outtakes [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Episode: s08e01-02 New Order, F/M, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: Trapped by Fifth, Sam endures a nightmare even more insidious than a quiet life with Pete
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: SGC Episode outtakes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	5th Degree

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to MRKRZYHRSE for this story idea. S08e01-02

“Fine. Perhaps there’s something else you want.” Fifth sneered at her and disappeared in a flash of light.

“John Henry! Time to get up son!” Nothing but silence came from upstairs. “John boy! Roll your butt out of bed!” He shouted then waited a moment. The windows stood open and he knew his wife could hear him all the way out in the barn where she was repairing the tractor before the spring plowing.

He stomped up the stairs. “Boy! It’s time to get up.” He said as he entered his son’s room and shook the lump on the bed under the dark blue and burgundy paisley comforter.

The lump groaned.

Jack O’Neill chuckled. “Come on, Son. It’s daybreak. You have cows to milk and chickens to feed.”

The lump groaned but a sandy brown head poked out. “Dad, why can’t one of the farm hands do it?”

“Because your mother and I already pay them for other stuff like plowing the twenty acres out back now come on, get up.”

The ten year old huffed. “How come Debbie doesn’t have to do chores?” He huffed again.

“Because your sister is six. You didn’t do chores at six either. And I know you are enjoying those books of mine but I told you not to stay up reading all night son.”

“Yah yah.” The boy grumbled as he headed for the bathroom.

Jack chuckled and thumped back down the stairs and out to the barn to check on the progress of the tractor.

He passed the goat pen and was greeted by one of Sam’s fancy angora goats looking for attention. She had some for milk for making soap as well. Her latest project. He went into the quiet equipment and hay barn and sat down on a milking stool that had seen better days. “How’s the patient, Doc?”

“Oh, she’s being just a deer.” Sam quipped while she fiddled with a gear shaft.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. “Cute.”

“I told you to hide those old novels of yours, Jack.” She admonished him.

“You did.” He agreed. “Going to have that thing running by the afternoon?”

She tilted her head at him. “You could come help.”

“You know I don’t know how to fix that thing.”

She tilted her head at him thoughtfully. “Well, at least go walk the back forty and run the pH tests for me so I can finish this.”

“All right. I’ll handle it.” He leaned forward and kissed her and she scrambled back.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “Just because you shoehorned ten vague years of life into my head doesn’t mean I believe you, Fifth.”

“Sam, what are you talking about? Fifth is dead, you killed him eleven years ago, my knee blew out on the mission to rescue you. We got married because you admitted you loved me. Remember?”

“This isn’t funny anymore. It was bad enough when you used my relationship with Pete but for you to use Jack this way is just vile. I’m not laughing, Fifth. You aren’t Jack. You don’t kiss anything like him.” She wasn’t about to tell the kid Jack knew how to fix a damned tractor, he’d have never called her Babe as he knew she hated Pete’s pet name for her, and she knew when he didn’t answer the question in her eyes when he came into the barn either. She’d physically felt the lack of connection with the man and known just like when she’d known that alien wasn’t Jack either.

The man who was not Jack morphed back into Fifth. “Don’t you see I can give you anything you want? Anyone you want?” he pleaded.

“Pete and Jack aren’t just faces, Fifth. They are people. You can’t just replace them with a matching body and think for a moment I won’t notice you aren’t the man either of them is. You can’t give me fake children with him and I’m just not going to notice. Especially as Jack would never name his child after himself. Especially not with Indiana Jones name as a middle name.

“What difference does it make? Are you really in love with either of them? Neither has come for you, Sam. Neither cares enough to save you.”

The world dissolved white and she was left alone with her heart breaking for the life Jack would probably love to have if given the chance. All he’d ever wanted was a family to love and it had been ripped away from him then denied for years. He’d deserved so much more. Sam shoved her feelings for Jack deep into her heart where they belonged. He’d needed someone who could be there with him – she thought it just wasn’t her. They had no way to save him if they thawed him out.

Daniel... Teal’c... where are you?


End file.
